Mimpi
by aikyoon
Summary: "Kapan kita bisa bersama lagi, Shiro?" "Tunggu sampai ajal menjemputmu, Kuroh." Jawab Shiro dengan santai dan tenang. /First fanfic in this fandom, maybe drabble, warning inside/


**K Project © GoRA & GoHands**

**Y. Kuroh/I. Yashiro**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated K+**

**Warning : **_**Possibly**_** OOC, BL, Typo yang mungkin bertebaran.**

* * *

Tangan kirinya memutar keran untuk mematikan air yang sedaritadi mengucur deras. Dengan rambut berwarna hitamnya yang basah dan iris bola matanya yang berwarna abu-abu, ia menatap cermin yang ada di depannya dengan nanar. Berharap orang yang disayanginya—yang kini telah meninggal dunia— berada dibelakangnya dan memeluknya. Pada jam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini juga.

Langkah demi langkah ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menaiki ranjang. Selimut putihnya yang sedari tadi terlipat dengan rapi, sekarang sudah berantakan karena ia sudah menariknya sampai menutupi lehernya. Ah, putih, mengingatkan ia dengan kekasihnya _tersebut_. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya dan langsung menuju kea rah mimpi, akan tetapi ia tidak sanggup. Iris bola mata berwarna abu-abunya menatap ke arah langit-langit atap. Mencoba memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, dan kini ia berhasil.

* * *

_Semua putih. Semuanya menjadi putih. Dimana ia sekarang? Tidak mungkin ia berada di kamarnya, karena ia pun tahu kalau di kamarnya terdapat banyak barang, tidak kosong melompong seperti ini. Mungkin ia sudah mati, sekarang ia sudah ada di surga._

_Kepalanya menengok ke arah samping. Ia melihat pemuda berambut putih tersenyum. Oh, itu adalah pria yang diinginkan oleh Yatogami Kuroh tetap hidup di dunia. _

"_Kenapa aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Shiro?" Tanya Kuroh. Masih terlihat senyuman di wajah sang _silver king _tersebut, dan yang ditanya langsung menjawab, "Keajaiban Tuhan."_

_Tangan Kuroh meraih tangan putih pucat dan dingin pria disampingnya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menyentuh tangan pria ini? _

"_Kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini?" Tanya Kuroh lagi dan lagi._

"_Ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak melakukan itu, mungkin aku masih ada di dunia, eh?"_

"_Kau tidak salah. Kau berbuat seperti ini demi kebaikan, 'kan?" ujar Kuroh, ia tidak mau mendengar Shiro menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ini bukan salahnya, ok? _

_Shiro mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Kuroh. Ia juga menyesal kenapa ia harus meninggalkan dunia secepat ini. Ia masih ingin bersama Kuroh—orang yang disayanginya, dan Neko. Ia rindu dengan _moment-moment _yang mereka habiskan selama ada di dunia._

"_Neko merindukanmu. Neko masih saja berusaha untuk mencarimu sampai ia berhasil." _

"_Aku sudah merepotkan Neko dan juga kau. Ini semua sala—" belum Shiro melanjutkan, Kuroh langsung menyela perkataan Shiro dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Shiro!" Tahu kalau itu tanda-tanda Kuroh akan marah besar, Shiro langsung terdiam. Tidak berani berkata apa-apa._

_._

_._

_Hening. Semuanya hening seketika._

_._

_._

_._

"_Maaf, aku memang tidak selayaknya menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Bilang saja ke Neko bahwa aku sedang istirahat." Ucap Shiro, senyum khas-nya terpampang di wajah putih pucatnya. Kuroh menggenggam tangan Shiro, langsung berkata, "Kapan kita bisa bersama lagi, Shiro?"_

"_Tunggu sampai ajal menjemputmu, Kuroh." Jawab Shiro dengan santai dan tenang._

"_Lalu, kalau begitu kapan ajal menjemputku?" Tanya Kuroh lagi. _

_Keheningan kembali tercipta._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu, 'kan?" jawab Shiro. Cahaya putih tiba-tiba bersinar terang tepat didepan dada Shiro._

"_Sudah saatnya Kuroh. Kembalilah lagi ke duniamu sendiri, sudah saatnya kau bangun." Shiro melepaskan genggaman tangan Kuroh. Kuroh merasa dirinya semakin menjauh dan menjauh dari sisi orang yang sangat disayanginya. _

* * *

Kuroh dengan sigap langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Hal yang pertama ia rasakan adalah rasa pening di kepalanya. Ya, rasa pening yang sangat menyakitkan. Semua tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat, membasahi kaos yang ia pakai saat tidur tadi. Dengan langkah goyahnya, ia berjalan untuk mengambil air putih. Meneguknya sampai habis dengan cepat. Tenggorokannya yang kering yang membuatnya ia melakukan itu.

Ia mengingat lagi mimpi yang terjadi padanya tadi malam. Ia bertemu lagi dengan orang yang disayanginya, akan tetapi sayangnya itu mimpi. Dia berandai-andai itu kenyataan, dan sekarang ia dan Shiro masih berdampingan dan selalu bersama. Dia membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Oh, Tuhan, kenapa Engkau tidak mengabulkan permintaannya?

Mengambil ponsel genggamnya, ia langsung memijit tombol nomor-nomor yang mau ia tuju.

"Halo?" Suara cempreng milik perempuan berambut pink keputih-putihan itu terdengar.

"Shiro sedang istirahat. Kau tidak perlu mencarinya lagi, Neko." Jawab Kuroh singkat.

"Eh? Apa maksud—" _Tut_. Kuroh memijit tombol merah di telepon genggamnya, tidak mau melanjutkan pembicarannya lagi daripada ia harus menceritakannya panjang lebar. Ia menatap cermin yang ada di sampingnya, ia bisa melihat samar-samar bayangan kekasihnya nampak di cermin tersebut. "_Itu hanya ilusi, Kuroh. Hanya ilusi."_ Ujarnya dalam hati. Ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Terima kasih Tuhan sudah mempertemukanku olehnya lagi walaupun hanya sebentar."_

* * *

Halo, dengan saya Aiko. Salam kenal semua penghuni fandom ini /o/

Ini fanfic (atau _drabble_) pertama saya di fandom ini, walaupun mereka bukan OTP saya, tapi entah kenapa ide yang muncul itu pasnya dibuat berdasarkan cerita mereka. Sebetulnya fanfic ini sudah pernah saya iseng-iseng tweet di twitter. Tapi saya mengambil keputusan untuk mempublikasikan ke FFn. Apakah ini masih dipantas disebut _drabble? _:"D Ah, mengenai Neko punya telepon itu sebetulnya pastinya tidak, sih. Tapi saya buat disini ia punya telepon www

Apakah disini mereka OOC? Maafkan saya jika Anda kurang berkenan. Tapi saya harap kalian semua suka :3

Kritik? Saran? Review?


End file.
